Alternet Crisis
by ZeroVII
Summary: A little story of what could have been in Crisis Core, Alternet ending to Crisis core with alittle twist. Zack/Aerith with alittle Cloud/Tifa
1. Selfless Angel

Final Fantasy VII - Alternate Crisis

The rusted old turquoise pickup truck came to a shuddering Holt. The door opened with a creek as a tall black haired man slowly exited the truck. His blue mako infused eyes marvelled with certain fear at the indescribable site in front of him. Shinra army, the entire Shinra was combing the barren wastelands outside of Midgar looking for the fugitive.

Zack realized they'd find him soon and find Cloud, The solider glanced behind him to the back of the pickup truck where the blond haired ex infantryman sat bolt upright not moving seemingly lifeless. He had a severe case of mako addiction however he had been slowly improving over the last few days. The Solider member smiled a remorseful smile as he turned toward his sick companion.

`Just my luck`. He thought moving over to Cloud. Zack gently lifted the wounded warrior out of the truck. Zack looked around for the best place; he sighted a small cave to the right of them. It wasn't well hidden but likely they'd not bother looking for Cloud once they had Zack. Slowly leading the unconscious warrior to the cave he smiled again.

"Things you do for friends eh" The black haired first class sat him down, looking into Clouds eyes he deeply wished they could have both gone to Midgar but at least this way one of them might survive. Zack roughed up Clouds blond mop of hair. He turned leaving the small cave entering the blistering sun light.

The seated warrior looked up as the Zack left him, Cloud reached out in a vain effort to stop him, it was too late Zack had gone to face his fate. Once which Cloud now realized he had to chance but that was impossible.

Shinra's army had moved closer they were a few kilometres from the cave, three helicopters accompanied the searching army, like reapers waiting for their target. No remorse, no hope. The black haired man walked for what felt like hours although it was merely minutes. The army caught on fast all platoons forming up in front of the doomed warrior. He sighed when he knew they were in range of him.

A single bead of sweat dripped down his fore head, the heat was blistering it would hinder just how much he could fight. Zack knew deep down he could probably take most of them, hundreds of enemy's yes it would take everything but they weren't the problem, Zack could easily deflect any fire on him from the front. Cross fire was what he was worried about Zack couldn't defend from something that could come from anywhere. He shook his head, all the soldiers aimed at him.

Unsheaving his huge buster sword from his back, holding it in front of his face. The voices of his friends ran through his head. Zack couldn't help but smile when he heard Angeal's voice.

"Use bring of wear, tear and rust".

Zack lent his head on the blade; the metal was cold sending a rush down his spine.

"Live for your dreams" Zack whispered silently."Defend your Solider Honour".

Gripping his sword with both hands, taking a fighting stance. The dead red eyes of the army looking right through him, into his soul. Squeezing the hilt all his friend flashed in his mind, Genesis, Cloud, Tseng, Cissnei, Sephiroth, Kunsel ,Luxier, Angeal and her.

The last image in his mind was of Aerith, making the wagon with her felt like age ago, Zack would never see her face again.

Too late the first shot was fired. Buster too the hits, spinning the huge mass which was the sword deflected the volley of fire which was pelting him. He bent his knees and launched into the hair. The sword in the warrior's right hand still deflecting fire. His left hand formed a fist, flamed engulfed his hand, firaga. The flames lick against Zack's hand; he launched the fiery ball toward the middle of the army.

Dirt flew into the air after impact soldiers were tossed left and right various burns covering some. Following up the First class solider flew down with force, he hit the ground running, and Zack felt the warmth of the ash under his feet. A group of solider charged with long swords draw. Buster clashed with the first slicing through both the sword and the enemy solider, with a mightily swing three soldiers felt the force of Zack's swing. The sword slicing through bone and sinew like nothing. Zack attention turned to the helicopters now focusing Gatling fire at him. Using a solders face as a launch pad he dived into the air, spinning the sword, a beautiful golden light encompassed Zack.

"MetorRain!!!!" The cry roared threw out the wastelands three huge meteor like energy masses hit the helicopters. The remains of the helicopters crashed into the earth managing to take out more soldiers. "Damn!" Zack felt a bullet impact his ankle, after a quick glance it was just flesh wound. The blood trickled down his foot. Too late Zack couldn't maintain flight any more he feel again to the earth this time surrounded by a new group of red masked soldiers. Spinning the sword around he cut more soldiers down.

`Not getting any where I need more` Zack thought was he parried more sword swipes. Zack had techniques which would take a lot of the force but his energy would be depleted. Zack grew wearily with every stroke for the first time in an age he felt the weight of the Buster sword. More wound hit him machine gun fire to chest, lucky not fatal. `That it! `. Zack jumped into the air once last like, curling up he charged more energy, all the material in his arm lit up. "ah APOCAPLYPSE" Screaming once again a huge red light engulfed all of the soldiers. The ground under them crumbled as explosion after explosion destroyed the soldiers, bodies were torn apart by the devastating attack. As soon as it had appeared all the light receded leaving not a ¼ of the force that was there before.

Zack crumbled falling to the floor a second time although this time he was on his knees, the remaining soldiers formed up and attack. Zack didn't defend himself again the first attack. The cruel blade of a solider sliced at his face. Zack didn't have time to react. The same solider went for a kill stroke to his chest. Zack threw the buster into the solider cutting him in half, blood spilled over the purple clothes Zack was wearing. Using the sword as a cane he forced himself to his feet enduring more gun fire to his chest. A fatal shot from behind; a bullet pierced his left shoulder blade. All feeling in his left arm. All of Zack's material was in that arm, `This isn't good`. Scanning the area fast there weren't a hundred enemies left all he needed was a quick burst.

Picking his huge sword in his right arm he whispered. "Live for your dreams" breathing deep. "Live for your dreams...Li..." Panting "Live...e....For......Aerith!!!!!". Charging with the last of the strength he ran at the remaining soldiers cutting them down, not bothering to guard against the gunfire, bullets pelted him again. Zack didn't feel it cutting more enemies.

`Five left only five! ` His mind raced as Zack used the last of his strength to cut two down. Swinging wildly at the third, he took more fire to the shoulder, his sword pierced the enemy but he lost his grip and balance at the same time. Buster feel to the ground as did a heavy wounded Zack.

With a look of sheer fear he watched helplessly as one of the remaining two soldiers walked over to him, evil in the red eyes of the mask, no remorse. Taking aim the solider target Zack's heart.

"Goodbye Aerith" he whispered. Eyes closed, sighing as if his acceptance of this horrible fate was complete. Blood splattered across his face, the warm liquid wasn't his open. Zack opened his eyes to a horrific site. Cloud buster sword in hand had decapitated the solider which the last remaining Shinra army member had pierced Cloud's chest which his sword.

The blond haired warrior smiled, Zack look at his bloody features as Cloud turned snapping the blade which impaled him, cutting down the last enemy with buster. The warrior fell next to his comrade; the broken blade in his chest was pushed further out as his back hit the rocky floor. Zack crawled to his saviour tears poured down his bloody face. He grimaced as Cloud with the last of his strength pulled the sword from him, the wound was fatal. Zack looked into clouds Mako infused eyes. The blond warrior coughed over and over, copious amounts of blood came from his mouth. He desperately tried to form words to tell his black haired friend. They finally came,

"za..ch, Ti....Tifa!...I Lo....ve....Her, Tell....h...er..Za..ck....Tell...h..er.i..lo." his face suddenly expressionless Zack knew he was gone like so many of his friends. Tears flooded from his eyes, he placed his head on clouds chest sobbing.

"I will my friend, i swear it" crying the words were barely audible. With a new found resolve Zack closed the fallen lovers eyes and picked up his sword and stumbling toward the dark city in front of him. Midgar.

One Day Later...

After treating his wounds Zack walked through the dilapidated slums of sector five hoping, praying and wishing she would still remember him.

"four years" he had been experimented on for four years and now he was about to see the one person who kept him alive. Zack stood in front of the huge oak doors of the church, it hadn't changed a day, Had Aerith changed his wondered.

The huge door creaked open, the interior hadn't changed from the stain glass windows to the old benches, Zack saw from the corner of his eye, the flower wagon they make still with a broken wheel. Taking a few steps, Zack stopped dead she was there tending to the flowers, the pink ribbon still in her hair. The black haired warrior walked forward.

"Aerith"

END.

Epilogue.

On floor 60 of the Shinra building two scientists looked on grinning wicked grins, staring at the tank in front of them. Hojo the head researcher scanned over a clip board before saying.

"Where did you subject come from" . The first of the scientists replied dryly.

"He is subject 352, Overdosed on Mako, then escaped, retrieved from out skirts of Midgar, in a critical condition".

"Subject 352?" He wasn't supposed to survive, he didn't bond well enough with Jenova".

"According to our tests now tell us has fused with the Jenova cells on cellular level..

"So it looks like we may have another Sephiroth on our hands hahahah" Hojo cackled looking on the tube which displayed the remains of which once was Cloud.

"Ti..fa" it mumbled.


	2. Broken Angel

Alternate Crisis: Chapter2 Resolve.

The view of Midgar was always magnificent, from the huge cliff face in the mountain region surrounding it. Huge rock formations engulfed the massive industrial city, beautiful if you could ignore the horrid black smoke perpetually pumping from the Midgar mako reactor. Creating huge black clouds, an all too ominous setting. Random bolts of lighting and booming sounds of thunder echoed throughout the valley. From the cliff face you could see the few monsters prowling the large empty plains.

However the scenery was the last thing on the mind of a beautiful young woman who now sat on the cliff, her legs hanging over the edge. Unnoticed by the unforgiving city she wept. Her long black hair was unkempt, her clothes dirty and creased. These trivial matters far from her focus. Tifa Lockhart, it'd been a week since he came. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform, Zack was his name, and Black spiked hair almost like his. Although he was the harbinger of the worst possible news.

On the very spot she now sat her love was taken from her. Cloud.

Tifa wanted to come here and give him a burial as Zack stated he wasn't buried also she wanted to see for herself. However when she arrived there was nothing. No trace of anything, not a huge battle the solider informed her of. Not even a dropped shell casing. Cracks covered the area; they could have been caused by anything.

`Was he lying` she thought tears poured from her eyes. `He couldn't be` The solider had displayed signs he had been in a battle. Zack's clothes were torn and he was wrapped in bandages Tifa looked toward Midgar, `they did this`. The young woman stood up her eyes filled with rage. Flashes of four years previous in her mind. When Cloud has saved her, when he kept his promise.

`This is the second time they have taken everything from me. Shinra`.

"I HATE SHINRA!" She roared punching the ground, causing cracks of rubble to fly up in the air. Hate filled her heart."I Will Destroy Shinra".

With a new resolve forged Tifa jumped off the cliff top, almost surfing down the cliff face. Ignoring the bits of rubble cutting at her skin. Tifa couldn't be hurt any more than she had been. Landed at the cliff base she set off running faster than her legs could carry her. The warrior knew where to strike, Shinra Headquarters. In Midgar she would have her revenge on the people that ruined her life twice over.

Elsewhere.

"How Is the Subject" Hojo inquired his usual emotionless tone. The white coats to the right of a huge water filled tube.

"No mutations so far except-"the scientist paused.

"Yes".

"Unlike previous Jenova project subjects, he had developed both sided?"

"Interesting As soon as his conditioning is complete I want him sent to find that missing solider first class understood!"

"Yes Sir".

END.


	3. Reunited Angel

Alternate Crisis:

Chapter 3: Reunited Angel

`Dreams never come true` Zack Thought as he pushed the rather bright flower wagon threw the streets of sector 8. `A month ago I would have killed to be here`. The black haired warrior glanced over to the woman trying to convince a passerby to buy a flower. `It was too high a price ` Thoughts of Cloud weighed heavily on Zack's mind, an image of his lifeless face regularly invaded his thoughts. Moving hair out of his eyes Zack's focus shifted to another horrible moment he wished he hadn't witnessed. -

A few Days after his return, after guilty days spend with Aerith, Was when the warrior finally decided to look up Tifa. Hoping that this new mission wouldn't take him too far away from Aerith, he started asking around. The gods must have been listening because a woman fitting her description had recently become the bar maid of the 7th heaven bar.

As soon as Zack saw the depilated old building he desperately wished it wasn't her, the old saloon styled doors creaked open as the former solider walked in to see Tifa washing dishes at the bar. Taking one step,

"Tifa" His husky voice echoed in the empty bar. She looked over with a bemused look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she cheerful enquired.

"Its Zack remember I've-"

"Sorry I don't know anyone called Zack" with the same cheery disposition Tifa walked over to Zack putting a rag on the counter. The black haired warrior pondered `Why doesn't she remember me? Could she have been experimented on to? `.

Zack couldn't look her in the eyes, she still seem quite innocent just like when he first met her in neibelhiem. The young woman noticed the serious look on Zack's face, her smiled quickly faded.

"I—I don't know how to tell you this but" Her eyes said it all she knew exactly what the next words were going to be he could see the tears coming before his next sentence."Cloud died a few days ago". Shattered in seconds Tifa just fell to the floor stunned at the soldier's revelation. She's didn't make a sound for a which seemed like eternity until the tears caught up with her. Tifa waled uncontrollably, Zack put his hand on her shoulder but it was quickly brushed off. Confusion took hold of her.

"Why how you're lying".

Zack felt his own eyes welling up.

"He saved my life but he wanted me to tell you"-

--

"Hello dizzy" Aerith's voice chirped bringing Zack back to reality. Shaking his head Zack brought his thoughts back to the green eyes woman smiling at him.

"Sorry I'm ok just thinking. How many flowers you sell?"

"Look we've make 30 gil" Aerith seemed very happy since he came back they've been pretty much inseparable. However Zack knew this was tainted his happiness was based on his friends sacrifice. She held Zack's hand as they walked back to the sector 5 slums.

Out of nowhere three Shinra anti-personnel drones shot at them, the black haired warrior deflected the bullets with the buster. He moved Aerith behind him. There we're three of them, the drones were nothing but he wasn't taking any chances with her. Launching forward and a handful of swipes and the drones were reduced to smouldering piles of metal. Rain started to pour and they ran into the church.

Watching them from afar a solitary figure soaked walked forward Zack in their sights.


	4. One Winged Angel

Final Fantasy

Alternate Crisis 4: One Winged Angel

Everyday more of them would come, wave after wave, Shinra anti-personnel. It couldn't be just coincidence could it? Zack's mind raced as he dived at a fresh group of the small androids. Slamming his sword into the last of them the warrior looked around at the pile of metal all which threatened his life.' Are they still after me? ` He thought it hadn't been that long but he was sure Shinra weren't interested in him. Other than the occasional Turk lurking around they probably didn't know he was alive. However these drones were becoming a nuisance, Zack constantly had to protect Aerith from them.' I'm the reason she's getting into danger`. Zack sighed.' Just my being here puts her in danger`. Holstering buster on his back he walked through the narrow straight which lead back to sector five. Huge piles of worthless scrap which had been pilfered a million times over surrounded him. The horrid grey smoke which could almost be called clouds lingers under the main plate of Midgar. Lost again to a sea of thoughts Zack's mind drifted once again to Tifa.

Not to his horrible revelation to her but a more recent memory, days ago she had followed him to the church.

The warrior remembered the force the doors had been kicked open, Aerith let out a small shriek as she walked in. Tifa's clothes were soaked and muddy, her beautiful face stained with sweat and dirt. Her eyes seemed focused on Zack. Tifa's lips curled

"I want your pass card for the Shinra building". Taken back by this sudden request Zack shook his head and asked.

"Why do you want it?"

"Like you have to ask!" The beautiful warrior roared. Zack saw the pain Tifa seemed to radiate.

"I know what you want to do but my Card won't get you to the president. It stops at the 59th flo-"

"I don't care it will get me in the building so hand it over" Her tone growing more aggressive by the moment."They have to pay for what they did to my Cloud!"

"I can't they'll kill you" was the only excuse he could think of. In reality he was thinking more about his friends in Solider and cinssnei.

Tears started to fall once again."So you need convincing do you!" Lunging forward Tifa knocked the black haired warrior clean over. He hadn't even seen it coming. Her target wasn't him though. Looking up Zack realized her target, Aerith had received a stiff punch to her stomach, causing her to faint and fall lifelessly into Tifa's arms. A strange glow emitted from the attackers arm, a second later fire licked around her arm. Fire materia.

"If you don't want her to die I suggest you do as I say!!" Her voice now a screech, Panic filled Zack's face as he fumbled into his pocket to get the card. Sliding it across the floor of the church to Tifa's feet. Unexpectedly she launched the pink clad woman at him and before Zack could catch her Tifa had made her escape.

`She's dead by now Zack, she was tough but some of Hojo's monsters and you know the rest`. He was almost at the church every time he was near there Zack couldn't help but smile even with current events being so bleak. Know what reception he was going to receive a kiss on the cheek, a cheery smile and then walk Aerith home.

`I hope this doesn't end` Zack thought.

Meanwhile

At the 7th heaven a bag was being packed filled with various material and explosives. Just enough to get in Tifa wasn't planning on coming back out. The young warrior tied her hair back and again was reminded of Cloud. Voices of her childhood replayed in her head.

"Tifa you know that weirdo Cloud likes girls with long hair I think I'll cut mine like yours". A small grin appeared on her face since her friend had told her that she grew her hair out. Not ever knowing if the information was accurate. _It didn't have to be she knew now what she wanted to be with her love._

"I'll be with you soon" Tifa whispered shouldering her backpack heading toward the door of the room knowing Barret would have something to moan at before she was allowed to leave. Tifa wasn't in any mood to hear the old speech about saving the world, as far as she was concerned her world was already dead.

The ground shook under her feet causing the warrior to fall over. Running out side smoke was rising from an area near sector 6. Deciding it was better to check it out she started sprinting toward sector 6.

Zack has barely left Aerith at her home when he felt the tremor. It had only been short but powerful enough to unhook buster from his back. Gripping the sword in one hand he ran toward the disturbance. It wasn't far away the site was horrible house completely decimated gravel was everywhere, burnt bodies littered the streets, it looked like a bomb had gone off.' Avalanche? Possibly` he thought. Although there weren't many people who could have done this much damage Zack could think of two names.' Genesis and Sephiroth`. But they were both dead. Behind him someone was running toward him, glancing over his should he caught sight of the black clad Tifa. `Thank god she's not dead`.

"What happened here"? Before Zack could answer it became terribly apparent in the sky why hadn't he noticed before. Flying graceful landing in front of the two. Tifa gasped, as they both realized what was now in front of them. It was human or at one time it could have been. Skin was extremely pale, paler than Sephiroth. His legs and torso were still huge, black combat trousers were the only clothing it wore. Scars littered its chest and stomach. But that's where the similarities ended. Its left arm was black it looked like it was made of stone. A multi-clawed mesh protruded from where its hand should have been. The monster had his hair only white and a huge gaping scar across the right eye. Two huge wings extended from its shoulder blades one white one black.

"CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!"

END


	5. Warring Angels

Final Fantasy VII: Alternate Crisis 5

Tifa looked into the deep blue eyes of the monster, the green flick in the orbs told her it was Cloud. Moments before she was about to throw her life away to avenge him now all Tifa could wish for is that he remember her. All pretence of her mission lost to this horrible revelation. A disfigured monster was now her love. Tifa's hate for Shinra grew even more.' They did this to my cloud! ` Her mind raged. A growl from the monster brought her back to reality. The warrior knew she had to get through to him.

Zack stared unable to look away from the monstrous site that lay before him, it was his old friend.' How could they do this! ` Zack thought. `It's my fault, I have to stop this`. Zack's resolve never stronger looked at his friend determined to make the people who do this to him pay.

"Cloud it's me!" Tear slowly dripped down her cheeks; she had his attention, with one swift moment of his arm the black haired woman was thrown against a nearby wall, it crumbing under the sheer force of the attack. The monsters expression didn't change, totally unreadable; it turned its attention toward Zack. Starting a slow haunting walk toward him. Zack realized why Tifa had been taken out; his arms were flooded with materia. Putting one hand on the buster and the other facing the monster. The ex-soilder was read even if he didn't want to.

"Cloud stops this!" he roared but again no reaction from it, the monster cloud lifted its clawed arm toward Zack, in an instant it was in front of him. Swinging buster Zack blocked the coming blow but lost a few strands of hair. `Too close, how is he this fast` Thinking to him the warrior didn't see the normal arm launching toward him. A thunderous punch cracked his rib; a sharp stabbing pain ran threw him. Zack's breaths short, `Can't breathe`. Again the monster lunged for Zack.

"Beat Rush!!" Tifa dived in the way landing three amazing punches two to the chest and the last to its jaw. It stared at her, `Didn't even flinch`. She felt a numb sensation around her hand, `Shit ice`, jumping back from the monsters spell barely missing becoming an icicle.

"Cloud please stop it's me Tifa!" Her heartfelt cry was met with a claw heading right for her. Zack managed to block it, using all his might to push the thing back. Another swipe of the sword and the monster took off into the air; casting spells at his attackers however most were off target hitting the already damaged sector 6.

"Tifa we have to get through to him keep talking" The warrior yelled while casing multiple fires spells to slow the monsters rampage. Useless however as with one flap of its wings the fires were mere embers. It flew down its focus fixed on Zack. Jumping right into his path Tifa yelled." Stop it! You...you Said you'd protect me!"

For the first time the lumbering monster stopped, scanning the girl in front of him, the monster growled. "ti.." it whispered.

"Yes its Tifa!!"

"Ti..fa.."

Tifa felt her tears coming again; she had gotten threw to him. It reached out to her Tifa went to grasp his hand when.

A massive gunshot was heard followed by the sound of people running. Zack looked behind him the Turks, Reno, Rude, Tseng and Cinssnei. Rude pushed the black haired woman out of the way, punching the monster with all his might, after being swatted away, Reno dived in desperately trying to land a hit with his night stick. The monster punched him with his free hand, the blow hit Reno's upper arm, and the red haired Turk felt his shoulder blade shatter. Before the monster could deliver a finishing blow, machine gun fire was pelted at him from Tseng.

"Stop it!"Tifa yelled.

"Cinssnei now I want him taken down!" Tseng yelled. Cloud roared running toward Tifa. She didn't see anything until, the pain was upon her. One of its claws had pierced her stomach. She coughed uncontrollably, bloody seeping out of her mouth. With her free hand she touched the monsters face.

"Cloud I love you". It was clearly shaken, giving Cinssnei time to sneak up on the beast with a huge SVR rifle; two shots hit the creatures back. Tifa was thrown to the floor with a last burst of energy. The monster fell knocked out.

Tifa didn't see anything anymore, sheer eye sight had left her, if this was it she'd failed him.`At least I told him` with a smile Tifa was ready to die.

End


	6. Cursed Angel

Final Fantasy VI: Alternate Crisis

"Healing Wind!" Aerith waved her staff toward the fallen woman. A Bright green light wisped though the air encapsulating Tifa's body. No matter how hard she tried the wound wouldn't close. She couldn't help but stare at the gaping hole her stomach, bone and sinew coming from the wound. Her eyes were glazed over, Zack tried over and over to get a response out of her.

`Not again` he thought, as another wave of cure washed over Tifa, still the magic wasn't having any effect. After a few more agonizing minutes there was no hope. The life had left her, the black haired ex-solider just slumped backward as Aerith broke down crying.

Zack picked the body up and walked out of sector six out of Midgar, Aerith followed not saying a word. Within minutes they had reached the mountainous region around Midgar. Huge mountains were of no interest to the wounded young man.' I let her die` He could feel the tears coming once more.

Images flashed in his head only hours old,

Cloud was lying hardly moving next to Tifa; the Turks swooped in like vultures to collect the fallen science project. Reno and Rude loaded the monster on to a van which had arrived seconds earlier, both Turks wounded from the fierce battle. Zack was screaming at Tseng

"What the hell!" Tseng didn't react just climbed into the van, while Cinssnei looked at Zack sorrowfully before going after Tseng. Leaving Zack to deal with the wounded Tifa. In his panic he had called Aerith.

Now they were here, standing in the waste land, Tifa was lowered to the floor, unhooking the buster from his back Zack charged his energy into the sword. Slicing the ground with the huge sword created a huge hole in the ground; Zack slowly lifted Tifa and placed her in the grave. Zack gently pushed gravel over her; Aerith had joined him her tears had stopped.

Hours passed, the two lovers were just sat next to the grave, the flower girl lent on Zack.

"I'm a jinx Aerith" he whispered. Aerith looked confused. "People die all around me, and I never have what it takes to save them. I'm no hero". Without warning Aerith punched him as hard as she could. Zack looked perplexed.

"You selfish bastard!" tears flooded once again. "This girl dead, her boyfriend is a lab pet and you're sat here feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Its true, everyone I have ever cared about dies around me, Angeal, Genesis, Cloud and now I watched as that thing killed the most important person to Cloud!"

"Then kill it let them be together!" Zack looked away.

"Aerith I love you" She wasn't expecting that. He walked over to her suddenly kissing her passionately. "Goodbye".

End.


	7. Final Angel

Final Fantasy VII: Alternate Crisis

Chapter VII

The sword was shattering a huge crack was running down the bulk of the buster. Zack looked into the eyes of the monster circling overhead, random feathers were falling around him. The ex-solider had invaded the Shinra building to try and salvage anything that was left of Cloud. Inevitably a battle broke out and now it had spilled into the area around the building. Without a seconds hesitation the ex-solider launched for his next attack, swinging the huge sword charging a mass of energy , the winged monster looming in the sky. Forcing the blade down ward the energy spilled from the sword and flung itself at Cloud. A quick dodge and his attack were in vain. It was starting to take its tole Zack had sustained a huge gash threw his left eye along with a few broken ribs. Cloud on the other hand was seemingly unaffected by anything Zack did. Swooping down in seconds the monster had lunged at him with a massive clawed hand. Diving backward Zack as pushed the wall of the Shinra building. At the last second Zack pushed himself off the wall. Flying toward Cloud, using the buster sword to deflect a huge Fire3 spell. It shattered leaving only a jagged blade attached to the hilt. Forcefully Zack pierced the monsters heart with the shard. The Winged demon and the ex-solider fell toward earth. In seconds the black haired warrior used the remainder of his energy for a final spell.

"Apocalypse!!!!" The ground below became a portal to amazing pain; red flashes and explosions erupted from the spell. Both of his hands were wrapped around cloud forcing both of them down into the fiery hell.

Rain poured down, Zack couldn't feel anything,

`Is this it` he thought? Images of the previous battle flashed threw his mind. It had been a while since he had felt the sting of his own apocalypse spell. Burns covered his body were testament to the horrors of that materia, ` If I wouldn't have used him so shield me I'd be as dead as you Cloud`. His glance fixed on the lifeless corpse next to him. Cloud had seemed too gone through degradation as his look horribly white. His eye glazed over soulless. `I'll be joining you soon my friend` a smiled formed on the face of Zack. `This is the second time I've given up, but this time I don't have you to save me`.

Cloud suddenly moved his eyes suddenly seemed human; he was looking toward the sky. The fallen angels hand rose directly up and gripped something Zack couldn't see. In seconds, starting from his hand Cloud burst slowly into pireflies, an amazing array of colours slowly ascended toward the sky.

`I wish I could see what you could see now my friend.

Cloud couldn't feel anything, darkness surrounded him,

"Where am I?" he barely muttered. Looking around. "Tifa!" Nothingness surrounded him

"I'm alone".

""cloud!" The blond warrior looked around

"Tifa where are you!" Light poured into the darkness and a gloved hand emerged from the centre. Cloud walked slowly forward and reached out toward the light. In an instant light engulfed him. Tifa was stood in front of him.

"Tifa? Are we"

"Shah we're together that's all that matters". The two embraced.

Aerith ran toward the commotion people were running wildly away from sector zero, the streets were heavily damage.

`Please be ok! ` The pink clad woman thought as she pushed through the running mob. She arrived at what she didn't want to see. Zack was laid his body burned with scars and marks covering him. She lifted her head on his need tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Zack?"

Fin.


End file.
